Diameter is an authentication, authorization and accounting (AAA) protocol for computer networks, and is a successor to Radius. The Diameter base protocol is defined in International Engineering Task Force (IETF) request for comments (RFC) 3588 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Diameter messages use a per user framework and exist in the format of request-answer messages. Diameter answer messages travel back to the request source via the same path through which the request message was routed using hop-by-hop transport.
Diameter messages may be sent to Diameter applications (e.g., software executed by a processor) to access or invoke various services. For example, a Diameter request message may be used for accessing Internet resources through a packet data network (PDN) gateway. The Diameter request message may require Diameter application processing, such as authentication or other processing, prior to reaching its destination. While it may be necessary to provide the Diameter message to a Diameter application for processing before providing the Diameter message to its destination, various problems can arise if transport nodes are not aware of whether Diameter application processing has been performed for the Diameter message. For example, a Diameter message may be caught in a Diameter application loop such that the message is repeatedly provided to an external Diameter application without ever being provided to a destination included in the message.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for Diameter application loop prevention.